Barack Obama
Barack Hussein Obama II is a boss on , only available on Demon Hamster's Slender Fortress server and Munt's Korean Slender Fortress server. Description Barack Obama (born August 4, 1961) is an American politician serving as the 44th President of the United States, and the first African American to hold the office. Born in Honolulu, Hawaii, Obama is a graduate of Columbia University and Harvard Law School, where he served as president of the Harvard Law Review. He was a community organizer in Chicago before earning his law degree. He worked as a civil rights attorney and taught constitutional law at University of Chicago Law School between 1992 and 2004. He served three terms representing the 13th District in the Illinois Senate from 1997 to 2004, and ran unsuccessfully in the Democratic primary for the United States House of Representatives in 2000 against incumbent Bobby Rush. In 2004, Obama received national attention during his campaign to represent Illinois in the United States Senate with his victory in the March Democratic Party primary, his keynote address at the Democratic National Convention in July, and his election to the Senate in November. He began his presidential campaign in 2007 and, after a close primary campaign against Hillary Rodham Clinton in 2008, he won sufficient delegates in the Democratic Party primaries to receive the presidential nomination. He then defeated Republican nominee John McCain in the general election, and was inaugurated as president on January 20, 2009. Nine months after his inauguration, Obama was named the 2009 Nobel Peace Prize laureate. During his first two years in office, Obama signed into law economic stimulus legislation in response to the Great Recession in the form of the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act of 2009 and the Tax Relief, Unemployment Insurance Reauthorization, and Job Creation Act of 2010. Other major domestic initiatives in his first term included the Patient Protection and Affordable Care Act, often referred to as "Obamacare"; the Dodd–Frank Wall Street Reform and Consumer Protection Act; and the Don't Ask, Don't Tell Repeal Act of 2010. In foreign policy, Obama ended U.S. military involvement in the Iraq War, increased U.S. troop levels in Afghanistan, signed the New START arms control treaty with Russia, ordered U.S. military involvement in Libya in opposition to Muammar Gaddafi, and ordered the military operation that resulted in the death of Osama bin Laden. In January 2011, the Republicans regained control of the House of Representatives as the Democratic Party lost a total of 63 seats; and, after a lengthy debate over federal spending and whether or not to raise the nation's debt limit, Obama signed the Budget Control Act of 2011 and the American Taxpayer Relief Act of 2012. Obama was reelected president in November 2012, defeating Republican nominee Mitt Romney, and was sworn in for a second term on January 20, 2013. During his second term, Obama has promoted domestic policies related to gun control in response to the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting, and has called for greater inclusiveness for LGBT Americans, while his administration has filed briefs which urged the Supreme Court to strike down part of the federal Defense of Marriage Act and state level same-sex marriage bans as unconstitutional. In foreign policy, Obama ordered U.S. military intervention in Iraq in response to gains made by the Islamic State after the 2011 withdrawal from Iraq, continued the process of ending U.S. combat operations in Afghanistan, promoted discussions that led to the 2015 Paris Agreement on global climate change, brokered a nuclear deal with Iran, and normalized U.S. relations with Cuba. In Slender Fortress Demon Hamster's Barack Obama info below is outdated. '' '''Demon Hamster's Version': Originally, he was a chaser with high speeds, high persistency, fast and highly damaging attacks. He cannot copy himself and is stunnable to make him not so cheap. But his stun doesn't last very long and should only be used as a last resort in an attempt of escaping him. He was made a bit easier by lower his speeds, but was still persistent and had fast and damaging attacks. He used to have rather broken run and walking animations, as he used taunt_russian as walk and run animations, problem is, that animation doesn't loop, which would result in Obama entering the reference pose, aka T-Pose, if he played that animation long enough. A user by the name of LLFredbear0345LL fixed his animations. He appeared in the Survival Pack and Pack 4, and was unfortunately removed due to the server's FastDL expiring. New version: Barack Obama returns in Demon Hamster's Slender Fortress server. Instead of having taunt_russian as his walking and running animations, he uses the Spy's walking, and crouching animations. He holds a Freedom Staff and appears to be persistant and fast. He has one duplicate and he does not glow. He can kill 125 HP classes in three hits if not mistaken. Munt's Version: Obama returns to SF2 as "Barack ObamA RebirtH". He has been tweaked and is rather different. He functions very similarly to Demon Hamster's version, but had different music and could copy himself once. Because Munt's server has SF2 1.5.0, "ObamA" can now use multiple animations and attacks, along with fixed animations, as 1.5.0's Nextbot feature allows certain animations to play. This version cannot be stunned. Quotes Intro *''Good Evening.'' *''Over the last decade, I touched, 17 billion, children.'' *''I will, fuck, the American people!'' *''We see an entire way of life being threatened by a menacing cloud of... black people.'' *''My fellow Americans.'' *''We need to ask people to choose between, contra, and, crisis.'' *''My, fellow, Arabs.'' Idle *''17, billion workers, lost their lives.'' *''I will, finishing fucking America.'' *''We, want, to, make sure that a catastrophe like this, happens again.'' *''I just wanted you to know, I, like, George Bush.'' *''We don't need, Florida! We don't need, America! We don't need, The World!'' *''I'm Barack Obama and I approve this message.'' Alert * SummaS * LoolP Chasing * We will fight, the federal government with everything we've got, and we will do whatever is necessary, to fuck the federal government. * They came, and they became, and they '''BECAME'.'' * I'm, responsible for the murder of thousands. * Those of us here tonight can't, actually do, jack, shit, and I'll work... with you, with homos. * We can make kids, right now, (music starts playing) that's why we're here. * Our top priority is, burning, our citizens. * He, is, a, cunt. * I will, fuck, the American people's ass. * Our top priority is to, cum, in the faces of Al Qaeda. * We need to attack, a hundred n' twenty five families, each and every year. * Shut up! * My administration, has, fired rockets, at the, Israel's Palestinians. Stunned * An explosion ripped through, my, SaaS. * F-F-F-A-A-A-A-I-I-I-I-I-L-L-L-L-L-L!!! (Shared with one of his kill sounds) * It's an outrage! * Oheyuaiostforforuaaa HOUAOH HOUAHO RerEErer! * Shit. (Shared with his attack sound) * NaaaS! * We need, to stop this, right now. Killing a player * FAG-GOT! * Ra-Law, Ra-Law, Werlou, Werlou, '''Werlou'!'' * Abraham Lincoln's, penis, stands as a monument. * Oh well. * The United States, will, threaten the, Arab, children, with destruction. Trivia * The new name, "Barack ObamA RebirtH", and his new music, is a reference to the game Geometry Dash.' '''This level is considered an "Insane Demon". ** In ''Geometry Dash, a Demon level is a very difficult level that can take many attempts in order to beat. An Insane Demon is considered as some of the most difficult levels in the game. Some say that even the best players have difficulty with these levels. ** To learn more about Demon levels, visit this wiki for more information: https://geometry-dash-fan.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Demon_levels ** Strangely, the level itself does not have anything to do with Barack Obama. There may be a possibility that the robot head that appears in the level is named "ObamA". This may be wrong, so be cautious. ** Reason why the level is named ObamA RebirtH is because the creator, DanZmeN lost a bet with GMDBlue and had to forcefully name the level ObamA RebirtH. * Barack Obama's model comes from an old (and possibly defunct) Freak Fortress 2(?) server, his theme was, rather unfittingly, "You Can't Touch Mormon Jesus". ** His model also had an issue, where his suit appeared as a missing texture if his skin material was used by a RED player, or if looking in hlmv.exe and looking at his first skin material, which is 0, the "default" RED skin number for most TF2 models that use skins. Only his BLU skin material displayed normally. * In Demon Hamster's SF2 server, his name is misspelled, as it says Bar'r'ack Obama, instead of Barack Obama. In the server's boss list in Demon's steam group, he is refeted to as Obama's "evil brother". Category:Special Bosses Category:Chasers Category:Bosses